Our Story
by Ryukizaki
Summary: Ini adalah kisah kami. Penuh dengan berbagai kejadian. Alucard yang misterius, Miya yang malu-malu, Moskov si kurus, Selena si gadis dua kepribadian, Gusion dan Lesley, pasangan yang unik. Berbagai kejadian selalu mengiringi kisah kami.


**Chapter 1 : Alucard, The Mysterious Boy.**

**Disclaimer : Mobile Legends by Moonton**

**I don't own these heroes or characters.**

**Based on Mobile Legends MOBA Game**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : AU, OOC, not canon story, based on my imagination**

**Main pair : AluMiya, GusiLesley, MoskovSele**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dawn Highschool**

" Hei Miya! Tumben kamu baru datang, biasanya kamu datang paling awal " seorang gadis berperawakan cantik bagai model dengan rambut merahnya menyapa teman baiknya itu. Gadis yang disapa hanya mendesah lelah.

" Aku terlambat bangun tadi, lagipula Kakakku baru saja pergi dinas hari ini " ujar Miya, gadis dengan rambut putih yang diikat ekor kuda itu.

" Hmm.. jadi Kak Estes sudah pergi dinas? Ke mana? " tanya teman Miya itu.

" Tak tahu, dia bilang ada urusan di Balai Kota Overdum. Daripada membahas hal itu, apa kamu melihat Selena? Aku mau pinjam PR Kimia miliknya "

" Baru saja dia pergi ke kelas sebelah, katanya mau menemui Moskov "

" Hah? Untuk apa menemui remaja kurus kering itu? Apa dia mau menyatakan cintanya? Pfftt! "

" Tentu tidaklah, dia bilang hanya ingin mengajak Moskov ke toko buku nanti. Lagipula aku juga ada janji dengan Gusion nanti sore "

" Hooh, pemuda pindahan yang tampan itu ya? Kamu akhirnya melakukan pendekatan sama dia, Lesley? " ujar Miya dengan senyum licik atau senyum mematikannya.

" T-tentu saja nggak kok! Aku hanya ingin mengajak dia pergi nonton saja. Mudah-mudahan Harley tidak tahu soal ini " perlu semua orang ketahui, Harley, adik dari Lesley itu super protektif pada kakaknya. Pernah suatu ketika, Lesley menerima surat cinta dari seseorang. Besoknya, terdengar kabar bahwa orang tersebut dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Harley.

" Aah, adikmu yang sangat over protektif itu ya? Wajar sih, karena kakaknya yang cantik ini disukai banyak pria " ujar Miya menggoda lagi yang membuat Lesley sebal. Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang, seorang remaja laki-laki masuk ke kelas. Wajahnya datar sekali, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Syal biru selalu melilit lehernya. Pemuda itu tampan, apalagi kalau dia tersenyum. Namun sayangnya belum pernah ada momen di mana pemuda tersebut tersenyum.

Ia duduk di kursinya, pojok belakang dekat jendela. Miya sontak mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap pemuda itu. Sudah lama Miya penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Ia pindahan dari kota lain, kota Vanial yang katanya konon merupakan wilayah para Vampire pada zaman dahulu. Pemuda itu sangat misterius, ia jarang sekali bicara. Berinteraksi dengan teman kelasnya saja tidak.

" Hei, kamu memandang Alucard lagi, suka ya? " kali ini giliran Lesley yang menggoda Miya.

" E-eh? Nggak kok! A-aku cuma penasaran saja. Sudah lama ia menjadi bagian dari kelas ini, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dia berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali hal-hal penting " ujar Miya gelagapan.

" Betul, kudengar dari Zilong, dia tidak mengikuti satupun kegiatan klub di sekolah. Benar-benar misterius ya "

Baru saja mereka akan kembali bergosip, bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Seluruh siswa kemudian duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, termasuk Selena yang sudah kembali dengan urusannya. Kemudian, seorang guru cantik masuk ke kelas.

" Baik anak-anak, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini " ujar guru cantik tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kadita.

" Haah, melelahkan sekali. Bu Kadita benar-benar tidak ada toleransi kalau memberi tugas " Lesley merenggangkan badannya yang kaku setelah dua jam mengerjakan PR dari Bu Kadita. Ditambah, ia lelah hati karena kencannya dengan Gusion terpaksa batal hari ini.

" Kak Lesley! Cepat turun, Mama sudah masak makan malam! " teriakan adik kecilnya membuat Lesley terkejut. Ia kemudian segera menuju ke ruang makan yang ada di lantai bawah. Di sana, Ayah, Ibu dan Adiknya sudah menunggu.

" Ah Lesley, cepatlah duduk, Mama hari ini masak makanan kesukaanmu lho " ujar Helena, ibu dari Lesley dan Harley.

" Hmm! Bahkan Papa juga ikut bantu lho! " ayahnya juga tidak mau kalah.

" Hum, pantas saja Harley berteriak tadi. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Harley? " tanya Lesley pada adiknya yang sedang menyuap makanannya itu.

" Hm? Tak ada yang menarik. Hanya saja, ada anak laki-laki yang tidak kusuka Kak " ujar Harley sambil mengunyah makanannya.

" Harley, telan dulu makananmu. Kamu juga sepertinya sedang galau, Lesley. Ada apa? " tanya Helena pada Lesley.

" A-aah nggak kok Ma, aku cuma capek saja karena tugas dari guru-guru banyak sekali "

" Hmm, Papa kira kamu patah hati, ternyata cuma itu toh " oh kalau saja Cedric tahu bahwa anaknya sedang galau.

" Mana mungkin Kakak galau karena laki-laki. Lagipula, Kakak kan nggak dekat dengan laki-laki manapun "

' Iya itu karena kamu juga dasar adik nakal! ' batin Lesley yang sedikit kesal pada adiknya itu.

" Sudahlah, lanjutkan makannya ayo. Jangan lupa nanti cuci piringnya ya " dengan begitu acara makan malam keluarga kecil itu kembali berlanjut dengan canda tawa mengitari suasana mereka.

Beralih ke lain tempat, Miya sedang bingung kali ini. Kak Estes baru saja menelpon kalau ia baru bisa pulang hari Minggu. Bukan apa-apa, Miya khawatir akan kondisi kakaknya itu. Ia sering sekali sakit-sakitan, tapi tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja. Kadang kala ia sempat berpikir untuk mencari pekerjaan sambilan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tetap semangat, demi kakaknya ia harus semangat.

Malam ini bulan begitu terang, Miya sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya setelah ia membeli beberapa makanan dan cemilan. Ia tak sempat untuk memasak kali ini, karena klub memanah memanggilnya untuk ikut kejuaraan nasional. Tentu saja ia dengan semangat menyetujui. Akhirnya ia terpaksa pulang malam dan melewatkan jadwal makan malamnya. Ia tetap tersenyum, karena saat pulang tadi ia sempat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Pak Leomord, guru magang yang katanya jenius itu.

Tatapan Miya tertuju pada sosok yang sedang berjalan menggendong seorang anak kecil. Ia tahu sosok tersebut! Diam-diam Miya bersembunyi di balik gang yang lumayan gelap. Ia melihat Alucard, pemuda yang pendiam di kelasnya menggendong seorang anak kecil lucu dan parahnya lagi, Alucard tersenyum! Oh Dewi Bulan, tampan sekali batinnya. Alucard sungguh tampan ketika tersenyum, dan anak kecil yang ada di gendongannya itu juga sangat menggemaskan!

" Kak Alu, hari ini kenapa Kakak lama menjemputku? Padahal Harith nggak sabar mau pulang dan cerita banyak hal sama Kakak " ujar anak kecil di gendongan Alucard itu.

" Maaf ya Harith, Manager di tempat kerja kakak hari ini meminta kakak untuk lebih lama bekerja " ujar Alucard dengan wajah menyesal. Harith malah tertawa melihat wajah kakaknya itu.

" Haha nggak apa-apa kok! Harith mengerti, lagipula kan Harith sudah besar jadi harus bisa belajar untuk sabar " Alucard tersenyum, adik kecilnya ini sungguh menggemaskan.

" Hehe, terima kasih Harith. Oh ya, hari ini kamu mau makan apa? Kebetulan tadi kakak mendapat uang lebih jadi kakak sempat berbelanja dulu "

" Nasi goreng! Harith sudah lama nggak makan nasi goreng buatan Kakak " ujar Harith dengan semangat. Sementara Miya yang ada di balik gang menahan tawanya.

" Hmm baiklah, nanti akan Kakak buatkan. Sampai di rumah nanti, kamu harus langsung mandi ya " ujar Alucard sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

" Baik kak! " mereka pun akhirnya semakin menjauh dari pandangan Miya. Miya keluar dari gang tersebut dan kembali berjalan pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Alucard yang pendiam itu ternyata sangat menyayangi adiknya dan bisa tersenyum.

' ternyata, kalau dia tersenyum ia sangat tampan. Apa aku jatuh cinta dengannya ya? '

Moskov terlihat lelah kali ini. Mukanya kusut sekali, ditambah tubuhnya yang sangat kurus membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak tidak diurus. Padahal Ayah dan Ibunya selalu mengurusnya! Ia menghela nafas, ia lelah sekali hari ini. Pelajaran dari Pak Sun Sin begitu melelahkan, guru geografi itu selalu memberi tugas yang aneh-aneh. Ditambah tugas dari Pak Leomord, guru matematika tampan tersebut hampir membuat kepalanya pecah. Dan jangan lupakan PR yang baru saja selesai ia kerjakan, PR Bahasa Inggris dari Pak Mino, yah walau tidak susah tapi banyak sekali.

Moskov mencek hapenya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari aplikasi _Garis_-nya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Selena, yang membuat hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga.

' Moskov! Kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Pak Mino? '

' Baru saja kelar, kenapa memangnya? '

' Ah, besok boleh tidak kamu ke kelasku? Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal '

' Hmm, boleh saja. Kapan? '

' Istirahat jam pertama. Nanti aku traktir makan siang deh '

' Deal, baiklah sampai jumpa besok Selena'

' Daah, terima kasih ya Moskov '

Haah, sempat ia berpikir Selena akan menembaknya, tapi ternyata hanya menanyakan tugas. Memang sih, harusnya ia duluan yang menembak, tapi punya keberanian dari mana dia? Menghadapi Zilong saja dia takut, apalagi menembak cewek? Kadang ia murung sendiri, kenapa ia begitu berbeda dari teman-teman sebayanya. Zilong bahkan sudah punya Freya sebagai pacarnya, Gusion sedang pedekate dengan Lesley dari kelas sebelah, sementara dia? Fisiknya nggak bagus, gampang sakit, mukanya pas-pasan, kacamata tebal juga. Haaah, ia menghela nafas lagi mengingat kalau yang ia lakukan hanya membandingkan dirinya saja. Lelah dengan semua hal hari ini, Moskov merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia selalu berangan-angan bisa menggenggam tangan Selena, tapi apa mau dikata? Ia hanya teman baik Selena semenjak kelas satu dulu, dan mungkin tak akan berubah. Tak lama, ia menutup matanya karena kelelahan, dan tidur dengan pulas malam ini.

' Mungkin bukan saatnya untuk diriku, tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menggapainya '

" Hei Lesley, kemarin ada kejadian menarik lho " seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sebelum jam pertama dimulai, Miya dan Lesley mengobrol ria. Lesley yang baru saja datang langsung duduk di depannya dengan pandangan penasaran.

" Heh apa tuh? Apa Balmond menjadi tampan? Atau kamu ditembak Pak Leomord? " Miya menjadi kesal karena tebakan ngawur Lesley.

" Hish! Bukan itu! Kemarin aku melihat Alucard berjalan dengan adiknya " ujar Miya yang membuat Lesley menjadi tidak tertarik lagi.

" Yah kukira apa. Kenapa sih kamu jadi tertarik sama dia? Dia kan orang yang aneh " ujar Lesley.

" Awalnya kukira begitu, tapi kemarin hal itu terjadi sebaliknya. Kemarin ia tersenyum, dan senyumannya itu sangat menawan tahu! Aku sampai dibuat merona, apalagi adiknya, sangat menggemaskan " ujar Miya dengan semangat.

" Ya ya, kamu dengan segala duniamu Miya. Daripada itu, kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Pak Mino? " Miya menjawab dengan gelengan.

" Ah bagaimana kalau kita tanya Moskov nanti? Kebetulan aku sudah meminta dia buat bantu PR Pak Mino " ujar Selena yang baru saja datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

" Heeh, boleh juga. Ah, apa nggak mengganggu kalian berdua nih? " godaan Miya sukses membuat Selena merona. Perlu diketahui, Selena juga menyukai Moskov, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

" N-nggaklah! Siapa juga yang suka dengan cowok kurus itu! " tapi wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong, Selena kini merona hebat akibat godaan dari kedua teman baiknya itu.

" Aah, nggak kamu nggak Lesley sama saja. Nggak bisa mengakui perasaan sendiri " ujar Miya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" Hei apa maksudmu? Aku kan nggak pernah bilang kalau aku nggak suka Gusion " ujar Lesley membela diri. Sementara Selena makin merona, apalagi kemarin ia memberanikan diri meminta Moskov untuk membantunya. Bertemu dengannya saja sudah deg-degan.

" Daripada menggosip seperti itu, lebih baik kalian olahraga " ujar perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan kekar, Hilda namanya.

" Ah kalau untuk ukuran perempuan tomboy macam kamu sih beda cerita. Kamu cocoknya tuh sama Balmond, sama-sama suka olahraga dan kekar " entah karena cuaca panas atau malu, wajah Hilda malah merona. Sontak ketiga perempuan itu semakin menggoda Hilda.

" Ooh, gadis kekar ini sudah jatuh cinta dengan pangerannya ya. Memang sih dari dulu kalian itu cocok, apalagi sama-sama suka olahraga " sukses. Hilda semakin merona.

" Oh diamlah, aku memang suka dia, puas? Daripada kalian berdua tidak bisa mengakui perasaan kalian " kali ini Hilda membalasnya dengan lidah menjulur.

" Huh, awas kamu Hilda " Miya hanya tertawa saja. Dalam hati ia sedikit senang karena tidak ikut digoda oleh teman-temannya, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya pada Alucard. Benarkah ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu?

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja tempat Alucard duduk. Pemuda itu sedang membaca buku, sebuah novel klasik. Wajahnya begitu serius, sesekali ia tersenyum tipis yang membuat Miya merona. Sayangnya momen tersebut harus terputus tatkala guru geografi mereka masuk. Pak Sun Sin masuk sembari membawa banyak sekali alat-alat belajar.

" Pagi anak-anak! Kali ini saya akan mengajarkan teori-teori SIG. Dan saya akan memberikan tugas akhir untuk nilai akhir semester nanti berdasarkan kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Batas waktu pengumpulannya seminggu sebelum ujian akhir semester ini. Oh ya kelompoknya terdiri dari dua orang saja " ujar Pak Sun Sin yang membuat sebagian siswa kecewa dan sebagian merasa biasa saja.

" Baiklah, saya akan membagikan kelompoknya. Kelompok satu, Lesley dengan Selena. Kelompok dua, Hilda dengan Guinevere. Kelompok tiga… " Pak Sun Sin terus membagi-bagikan kelompok. Sampai akhirnya nama Miya disebut.

" Kelompok sebelas, Miya dengan Alucard. Baik, untuk materi kelompok akan saya berikan nanti, mari kita lanjut belajar " Miya terkejut dengan undian kelompok tersebut, tak terkecuali Selena dan Lesley. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Alucard, yang juga menatapnya. Sontak wajahnya merona kembali, dan mengalihkan padangannya. Oh Dewi Bulan, apakah ini nasib baik atau buruk?

Dalam pikiran Alucard, ia termenung. Ia tidak begitu mengenal teman-temannya. Tapi ia cukup mengenal siapa yang akan menjadi rekan tugas akhirnya nanti. Namanya Miya, ia seorang gadis yang cantik dan periang. Ia cukup pintar dan hebat dalam olahraga memanah. Bisa dibilang, dia lumayan menawan untuk seorang gadis remaja. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Alucard terkesima. Yah sedikit sih, karena kemampuan memanahnya itu sangat hebat.

Ia melihat reaksi Miya yang kebetulan juga melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya merona, dan itu membuatnya bingung. Apa ada yang salah diwajahnya? Atau sebegitu menakutkan wajahnya? Entahlah, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukai ekspresi di wajah gadis itu. Lamunannya terhenti tatkala Pak Sun Sin meminta dirinya mengerjakan satu soal di buku cetak. Ia dengan cepat dan tepat menjawab yang membuat beberapa orang terkesima. Tentu saja, ia tidak mudah masuk ke Dawn Highschool yang katanya sekolah untuk kalangan terpelajar ini. Memang sih, gen jenius mengalir di darahnya, tapi bukan berarti ia semata-mata langsung pintar.

Alucard kemudian duduk kembali di bangkunya. Ia kembali fokus untuk membaca beberapa materi yang dijelaskan oleh Pak Sun Sin. Ia tidak akrab dengan siapapun, ia merasa kalau dunianya lebih nyaman. Masa lalunya yang cukup kelam lah yang membuatnya menjadi begitu misterius di kalangan teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan ia tidak pernah berniat untuk memberi tahu siapapun tentang masa lalunya ini. Lagipula…

' siapa yang akan peduli dengan diriku? Cukup Harith saja, dan mungkin hanya dia seorang '

Suasana kantin saat istirahat pertama kali ini tidak begitu ramai. Gusion dengan santai melangkah membawa nampan berisi cemilannya sebelum makan siang nanti. Ia duduk di dekat pohon rindang yang ada di taman kantin. Ia menyukai suasana tenang ini, tidak diganggu oleh siapapun atau apapun. Ia tidak suka jika saat makan diganggu.

" Hei, sendirian saja " ujar perempuan manis berambut coklat marun.

" Hm? Ah Guinevere, ada apa kamu ke sini? " sebenarnya Gusion cukup sebal saat diganggu makan. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi.

" Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengganggu rival kakakku saja " Guinevere adalah adik Lancelot, orang yang secara sepihak mengaku sebagai rival Gusion, baik dari segi ketampanan maupun prestasi.

" Haah, lebih baik kamu urungkan niatmu. Aku bukan rivalnya, dan lagipula kamu tahu kan mengganggu orang yang sedang makan itu tidak sopan? " ujar Gusion sambil memakan buah apel yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk digigit. Guinever malah tertawa.

" Haha, memangnya kenapa? Walaupun aku mempunyai darah bangsawan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan aturan semacam itu. Lagipula, aku bukan cuma mau mengganggumu saja kok, aku juga ingin makan " ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekal yang Gusion yakin isinya cemilan berupa _cheesecake_.

" Sesukamu saja lah " dengan begitu Guinevere mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gusion yang kosong. Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka, tidak ada niatan untuk memulai percakapan. Gusion yang memang menyukai ketenangan sementara Guinevere yang lebih memfokuskan dirinya dengan makanannya.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah ada sepasang mata yang mengintai mereka. Sorot wajahnya mengisyaratkan keterkejutan dengan rasa sedikit kecewa. Lesley yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua berdekatan menjadi sedih. Ia merasa kalah dari Guinevere. Akhirnya dengan langkah lesu ia pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju kelasnya.

" Hei Gusion, aku penasaran dengan satu hal " Guinevere memulai percakapan yang sedari tadi dilanda keheningan. Gusion hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

" Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Lesley? " Gusion sontak tersedak. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini menanyakan hal tersebut? batinnya.

" Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu? "

" Entah, aku hanya penasaran saja. Lesley dan Miya sering kali bergosip, kadang mereka membawa namamu atau orang lain seperti Moskov " Gusion kemudian terkekeh.

" Heeh, kalau ditanya seperti itu aku bingung ingin jawab apa. Mungkin, hanya sebatas hubungan tanpa status? " Guinevere terkejut. Berarti dugaannya benar.

" Kamu.. suka sama Lesley ya? "

" Yah, aku memang menyukainya. Aku bahkan meminta saran dari Zilong bahkan Clint untuk mendekatinya " tiba-tiba wajah Guinevere yang tadinya biasa saja sejenak menjadi sedih.

" Begitu ya " Guinevere kemudian membereskan tempat makannya dan ingin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gusion.

" Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedikit bingung kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut " Guinevere kemudian berhenti sejenak. Ia berbalik badan dan menatap kedua mata Gusion. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

" Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja. Daah Gusion, sampai bertemu lagi " dengan begitu Guinevere meninggalkan Gusion yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung. Ia merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan jawaban Gusion tadi.

Ia menyukai Gusion sejak ia pertama kali datang ke Dawn Highschool. Ia sering mengikuti Gusion ke mana ia pergi dan hal-hal lainnya. Namun sayangnya, Gusion tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya, melainkan terhadap teman kelasnya yang juga menyukainya.

' patah hati memang menyebalkan, tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi jika aku tidak mengetahui isi hati Gusion yang sebenarnya '

' _N-nggaklah! Siapa juga yang suka dengan cowok kurus itu! _' kata-kata itu terngiang di kepala Moskov. Ia tadinya berniat ingin meminjam buku Balmond untuk referensi makanan yang sehat, tapi tanpa sengaja ia mendengar Selena bicara seperti itu. Saat itu rasanya sedih sekali, tapi apa mau dikata. Sampai istirahat sekarang ia tidak fokus sama sekali, pelajaran Pak Mino tadi ia hanya diam mematung, sampai ia ditegur Pak Mino. Kemudian saat jam pelajaran Pak Tigreal, ia hanya mampu menghela nafas ketika disuruh ke UKS karena dikira sakit.

' rasanya aku ingin gemuk saja seperti panda ' kini ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi ke kelas sebelah. Walau ia masih sakit hati, tapi tetap saja ia harus membantu Selena untuk PR Bahasa Inggris-nya. Dengan enggan dan berat hati, cowok kurus itu berjalan menuju kelas Selena.

" Ou Moskov! Akhirnya kamu datang juga, kukira kamu lupa dengan janjimu tadi malam " suara Selena menyapa gendang telinganya begitu ia masuk ke kelas gadis tersebut. Moskov hanya membetulkan frame kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Yah, tadi aku hampir lupa. Jadi, kamu butuh bantuan tentang apa? "

" Banyak sih, tapi kita bisa mulai dari yang awal saja. Aku sudah mengerjakan beberapa soal, tapi masih tidak yakin sama jawabannya " Selena memberikan buku tulisnya ke Moskov. Cowok itu melihat dan membulak-balik halaman soal yang sudah dikerjakan Selena.

" Hm, aku sudah melihat beberapa soal yang kamu jawab, tapi masih ada sedikit kesalahan. Contohnya nomor sebelas, kamu salah dalam mengejanya " Selena kemudian dengan cepat mengambil buku tulisnya dan mulai memperbaiki kesalahan ejaan tersebut. Sementara itu, Lesley yang baru saja dari kantin masuk ke kelas dan duduk di samping Selena. Wajahnya cemberut.

" Ah Moskov, Lesley bilang dia juga ingin minta bantuanmu, Miya juga. Nggak apa-apa kan? " Moskov hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Lesley. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya melihat wajah kusut gadis itu. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing.

" Jadi, apa betul seperti ini? " Selena yang sudah memperbaiki pekerjaannya memperlihatkan hasilnya kepada Moskov.

" Hmm betul, untuk soal-soal berikutnya coba kamu pahami teks yang ada di buku cetak. Kalau sudah, coba simpulkan nanti akan ketemu jawabannya " Selena hanya mengangguk antusias. Lesley sedang tidak mood belajar kali ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kelas 2-C, kelas Hanabi dan Kagura. Mungkin sedikit wejangan dari mereka bisa membantu pikirnya.

Selena dan Moskov menatap kepergian Lesley dengan pandangan bingung. Mereka tahu gadis itu sedang ada masalah, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja dan memilih untuk tidak ikut campur kecuali Lesley yang meminta bantuan mereka. Selena diam-diam mencuri pandang Moskov yang sedang asik membaca buku makanan sehat dari Balmond yang baru saja ia pinjam saat Balmond kebetulan masuk ke kelas.

" Hei, kamu baca apa sih? Kayaknya serius banget "

" Kamu bisa lihat sampulnya kan? lebih baik teruskan kerjaanmu, kalau ada yang tidak kamu mengerti baru tanya aku " Moskov mencoba untuk tidak mengalihkan fokusnya terhadap buku, sementara Selena hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Moskov.

" Hish, kamu dingin banget sih "

" Makasih, dan mana Miya? Kata kamu dia ingin ikut minta bantuan "

" Aku rasa dia pergi ke perpus, bilangnya sih mau cari buku referensi tugas akhir geografi " Moskov hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

" Tugas kelompok dari Pak Sun Sin ya? Aku juga kedapatan tugas itu "

" Lalu, kamu sekelompok sama siapa? Karrie? " tanya Selena penuh selidik. Moskov mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari buku bacaannya.

" Fanny " jawaban Moskov membuat Selena membatu. Ia tahu gadis itu, gadis yang terobsesi dengan langit yang katanya suatu hari nanti ingin buat alat supaya manusia bisa terbang bebas di langit. Tapi bukan itu, ia juga tahu,

…. kalau Fanny juga menyukai Moskov.

" Ah, gadis yang terobsesi sama langit ya. Semoga beruntung deh " Selena kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan serius, ia tidak ingin terganggu oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif miliknya itu. Sementara Moskov hanya diam saja, ia merasa bingung kali ini. Bukan, bukan tentang perasaaannya. Tapi tentang suatu hal,

' semua makanan di sini enak, sehat dan bergizi. Tapi aku bingung, mana yang bisa buat aku gemuk? ' yah kira kira itulah isi pikirannya sekarang.

Jalanan Kota Monian begitu tenang malam ini. Miya mendesah lelah, jaket yang ia kenakan tidak begitu bisa menjaga tubuhnya dari hawa dingin udara malam. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal menerima tawaran untuk ikut kejuaraan nasional memanah tahun ini. Akibatnya, waktu luangnya harus dikorbankan untuk berlatih memanah di sekolah. Kalau dia boleh sombong, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut latihan, tanpa latihan pun skill memanahnya sudah sempurna.

Di persimpangan jalan menuju blok rumahnya, ia melihat sosok anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Ia sepertinya mengenal anak itu. Dia Harith! Apa yang dia lakukan di situ? Buru-buru Miya melangkah menuju anak kecil yang malang itu.

" Hei dek, kenapa kamu menangis? " tanya Miya sambil menepuk kepala Harith. Harith yang merasa kepalanya ditepuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Miya yang tersenyum lembut. Sontak ia langsung memeluk Miya dengan tubuh yang menggigil. Miya pun terkejut.

" A-aku hiks tersesat kak. Tadi hiks aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan hiks Kak Alu, tapi ketika hiks ia sedang pergi beli makanan aku hiks pergi mengikuti seekor kucing. T-tanpa sadar aku malah hiks tersesat. Huwaaa hiks hiks " suara bocah imut tersebut membuat Miya tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian mengelus pucuk surai putih bocah tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kakak antar pulang. Rumahmu ada di mana? " Harith sedikit meredakan tangisannya. Ia membersihkan lelehan air mata di kedua pipi imutnya itu.

" Komplek Moon, Blok A8 " ternyata arah rumah mereka sama. Miya juga tinggal di komplek Moon, namun berbeda blok. Miya berada di Blok E.

" Baiklah, kebetulan kakak juga tinggal di komplek Moon. Ayo kita segera pulang ke rumahmu " sambil menggenggam tangan Harith yang sudah mulai ceria lagi, Miya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

" Terima kasih kak, kakak baik sekali. Nama kakak siapa? " Miya tertawa halus mendengar pertanyaan polos bocah imut itu.

" Namaku Miya, kalau namamu? "

" Namaku Harith! Senang berkenalan dengan Kak Miya. Ngomong-ngomong, kakak sekolah di Dawn Highschool ya? " Miya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Darimana kamu tahu? "

" Dari seragam yang kakak kenakan. Aku punya kakak yang juga sekolah di sana! Namanya Kak Alu, ia sangat pintar dan hebat lho. Ia juga sangat baik sekali " ujar Harith dengan ceria dan polos yang membuat Miya gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi bocah imut itu.

" hmm begitu. Kamu sendiri sekolah di mana? " kini giliran Miya yang bertanya.

" Aku sekolah di Dawn Elementary School, aku sudah kelas empat lho! Aku sudah besar " Miya tertawa lepas mendengan ujaran polos Harith sambil menyengir. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang tentang berbagai hal, sampai mereka tidak sadar sudah dekat dengan tujuan mereka.

" Harith! Darimana saja kamu?! " Alucard yang kebetulan juga lewat berteriak memanggil Harith. Yang dipanggil terkejut dan menatap takut. Miya juga sedikit terkejut. Wajah Alucard bercucuran keringat, nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya menyorot tajam.

" M-maaf kak, t-tadi Harith t-tersesat karena mengikuti seekor k-kucing " ujar Harith tidak berani menatap kedua mata kakaknya itu. Sementara Miya hanya diam melihat suasana yang cukup tegang ini.

" Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan berkeliaran sendirian, berbahaya. Kenapa kamu tidak mendengarku? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, hampir saja aku meminta bantuan polisi " kini Harith semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tangisnya hampir pecah. Alucard mendesah lelah, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Miya, teman sekelasnya yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Alucard tersenyum, ia cukup senang kehadiran Miya mampu meredam kekhawatirannya terhadap adik kesayangannya itu.

" Haah, maafkan aku Miya. Aku tidak sadar ada kamu di sini " ujar Alucard. Miya terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Alucard.

" T-tidak apa, a-aku hanya bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa " Miya menjawab sambil tersenyum kaku.

" Haah, Harith, lain kali jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku sangat khawatir kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa tahu " Alucard akhirnya memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. Harith kemudian memeluk kakaknya dengan erat tanda bahwa ia menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

" Miya, terima kasih sudah membantu Harith. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Apa kamu ingin ke rumahku dulu? " tawar Alucard pada Miya yang membuat gadis itu gelagapan. Harith yang berada di gendongan Alucard sontak menjadi cerah lagi wajahnya.

" Hum! Ayo kak, aku juga ingin berterimakasih ke kakak. Mungkin akan aku buatkan teh hangat " ujar Harith dengan semangat. Miya hanya tertawa renyah mendengar ocehan Harith.

" ahaha, maaf ya, tapi aku harus menolak tawaran kalian. Aku harus cepat pulang, aku khawatir akan kucingku yang belum kuberi makan. Mungkin lain kali saja " wajah Harith kembali cemberut, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum memaklumi. Sementara Alucard hanya tersenyum saja.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih sekali lagi sudah membantu Harith. Kalau tidak ada kamu, mungkin sekarang Harith sudah entah ke mana. Terima kasih, Miya " ujar Alucard dengan tersenyum tulus. Wajah Miya langsung merona hebat.

" A-aah ti-tidak usah sungkan. K-kalau begitu, aku p-pergi dulu. S-sampai jumpa hari senin, Alucard " dengan begitu Miya pun membalikan dirinya pulang menuju rumahnya.

" Daah Kak Miya, terima kasih yaa! Lain kali ayo kita pergi bermain! " ujar Harith setengah berteriak yang dibalas lambaian tangan dan senyuman dari Miya.

' Alucard, ia sangat misterius. Siapa sangka, cowok dingin di kelasku malah bisa berinteraksi denganku secara biasa saja. Dan… ia tampan sekali. Apa.. aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? ' batin Miya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Alucard menatap kepergian Miya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia merasa senang dan aneh di saat yang bersamaan tentang gadis itu. Mungkinkah, perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan kembali muncul di hatinya yang sudah lama membeku itu.

' Terima kasih Miya, tanpamu aku mungkin tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang hari ini ' dengan begitu, kedua kakak beradik tersebut berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka berdua.

**To be continued**

**Author's note! **

**Yoha minna-san! Kembali dengan Saya, Ryuki desu! Aah maafkan Saya karena sudah menelantarkan beberapa fict Saya, jujur Saya kehabisan ide. Hontouni gomennasai!**

**Kali ini Saya mencoba membuat fanfict tentang hero-hero di Mobile Legends. Inspirasi ini datang ketika Saya sedang bermain dengan teman saya, seketika saya berpikir apa jadinya jika hero-hero di ML dibuatkan cerita atau komik? Dan mungkin saya akan mencoba merealisasikannya.**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. Masih banyaaaaaak sekali kekurangan dari cerita ini, dan untuk itu saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan juga meminta dukungan dari kalian semua. **

**Jaa naa, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**

_. . . . . . ._

_Preview chapter 2 :_

" _Hei, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi kamu masih saja dingin ya "_

" _Aku tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu "_

" _Kamu tahu? Kadang rasa suka kita pada seseorang akan kalah dengan rasa cinta kita pada seseorang "_

" _Maksudmu apa sih? "_

" _Maksudku, perasaanmu akan benar-benar besar ketika kamu mencintai seseorang "_

" _Miya, aku punya tawaran untukmu "_

" _Apa itu? "_

" _Hari Sabtu nanti, maukah… "_

See you soon!


End file.
